Streaptease
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: -¿Qué estás haciendo, hervíboro? -¿Eh? Un streaptease. ¿No te gusta? Yamamoto/Hibari


**No era muy fan de ésta pareja hasta que leí un doujinshi demasiado babeante. De todos modos, a estas alturas creo que soy fan de todas las parejas yaois existentes en KHR. **

**Canción: _Ice ice baby_ de _Vanilla_. **

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece. **

Streaptease

Llamar a esa habitación "despacho" u "oficina" era algo grotesco y de mal gusto por varios motivos que no nos molestaremos en mencionar. Bueno, sólo algunos...

Debería de haber libros o cosas típicas de dichas salas, pero ese lugar tan sólo constaba con un par de sofás de cuero negro, una mesa de cristal, un escritorio y una silla de ruedas. Al fondo; un armario, pero seguramente vacío.

Era un deshonor llamar a ese lugar vacío y carente de calidez "despacho" u "oficina", pero todos sabían que el dueño y señor de Namimori así lo quería. Nada de fotos, nada de carteles, ni calendarios ni nada que haga sentir bien a los visitantes. Nada; prohibido.

Y tal vez se tratara por esa frialdad inescrutable que el prefecto podía descansar como se debe y vigilar la entrada de la escuela. De lo contrario, tal vez llegara a distraerse consultando el día que era, leyendo carteles por décima vez o hasta rememorando viejos tiempos. No le gustaba perder su valioso tiempo en estupideces como aquellas.

Por eso, a esa hora de la tarde en que todos los estudiantes regresaban a sus respectivos hogares, él gustaba de tumbarse en uno de los sofás oscuros y fríos y dormir un poco, descansar del agotador día que había tenido.

Y en eso se encontraba ese día. Dormido profundamente en un sofá de cuero, con todo a su alrededor en completo silencio. Como debía ser. Tan solo a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, podía escucharse el leve, otra vez muy leve, ruido que los miembros de los clubes deportivos hacían en sus entrenamientos, pero nada que realmente pudiera interrumpir el sueño de Hibari.

Yamamoto lo sabía. Sabía que a esas horas el prefecto dormía calmo y tranquilo en el "despacho" u "oficina". Y aunque era consciente del ligero sueño de éste, no era algo que le preocupara. Había descubierto tiempo atrás que cuando se trataba de él, por algún motivo inexplicable, Kyouya no lo sentía al acercarse.

Abrió la puerta con una suavidad y una lentitud admirables, y de igual modo la cerró. Observó el lugar; la luz rojiza del atardecer hacía aún más sugerente la idea que cruzaba su mente.

Con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido, puso su teléfono en el escritorio y pulsó el botón de _play_ para que la canción comenzara a sonar. Tragó saliva al notar como el bello durmiente abría los ojos y parpadeaba un par de veces, enseguida notándolo y girándose hacía él. También escuchó la canción, y ante el gesto divertido del beisbolista sólo fruncir el ceño.

Yamamoto empezó a bailar moviendo las caderas lenta y sensualmente al ritmo de la música. Si alguien le preguntara a Hibari sobre aquello, él sin duda se sentiría avergonzado. Él, sin embargo, se fue acercando con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro mientras se descordaba uno a uno los botones de su camisa y se relamía los labios sin quitar la vista del prefecto.

Se quitó la camiseta de golpe y la lanzó sin percatarse siquiera del lugar en el que aterrizaba. Poco a poco fue restregando sus manos por su pecho y su abdomen, haciéndole notar a Kyouya los presentes músculos que le caracterizaban. Obviamente, se mostro impassible.

Yamamoto se acercó nuevamente moviendo las caderas y sus brazos al compás de la canción, y susurrando el _ice ice baby_ con la voz más sensual del mundo sin despegar su mirada de la del prefecto.

Estaba a un metro de Hibari cuando se descordó el botón de los pantalones, y de un modo que a cualquiera volvería loco empezó a bajar la cremallera con la intención de quedar en ropa interior. Sonreía divertido al ver la expresión inexcrutable del privilegiado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, hervíboro?- Le preguntó, justo antes de que el objetivo del pelinegro se cumpliera y quedara desnudo frente a él -exceptuando los bóxers que se entreveían y en los cuales Hibari no pudo evitar fijarse, muy contrario a su tono de voz.

-¿Eh? Un streaptease. ¿No te gusta?

No, esa no era la pregunta adecuada, se dijo el questionado. Miró con el entrecejo fruncido al capitán del club de béisbol e hizo la correcta:

-¿_Por qué_ lo estás haciendo?

Ante aquella pregunta, Yamamoto tuvo que pararse para pensar la respuesta. Mientras tanto, la canción terminó.

-Pensé que sería divertido.

Y la misma canción empezó de nuevo. Hibari se permitió una sonrisa burlesca.

-¿Dos veces?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Por si no me daba tiempo con solo una.

Hibari rodó los ojos interiormente. Jamás permitiría que otra persona hiciera acto tan vergonzoso frente a sus ojos, de lo contrario sería mordido hasta la muerte, pero por algún extraño motivo esa norma parecía no aplicarse al guardián de la lluvia.

Eso lo molestaba ligeramente. Ver que no tenía oportunidad de deshacerse de él lo aliviaba y molestaba al mismo tiempo.

Porque, como cabe esperar de alguien como el prefecto de Namimori, él no mostraba cariño hacia nadie, ni siquiera hacia seres adorables tales como Tsunayoshi. Eso se lo dejaba a quién le pertocara, pues sabía que él no era. Tampoco tenía intenciones de hacer tal deshonrosa acción.

Pero ahí estaba, siendo el público para un streaptease de Yamamoto Takeshi.

Cuando volvió a dirigirle una severa mirada, se encontró con que el nombrado no se había movido ni siquiera un poco. Parecía estar mirándolo cual perrito degollado, seguramente pensando que estaba siendo odiado y maldecido por la persona que amaba.

Y entonces, la canción terminó por segunda vez. Se hizo un silencio incómodo que duró unos segundos, hasta que _otra vez_ empezó a sonar _la misma canción_.

-Por si se hacía _más _largo._- _Resaltó Yamamoto, antes de que su compañero se viera forzado a hacerle la pregunta.- Va a sonar unas cinco veces más.- Sonrióy se rascó la cabeza, nervioso, y sin saber qué hacer ante la mirada y el silencio de Kyouya.

Una sonrisa entre sádica y amable, algo poco común en alguien como él, se aposentó en su rostro, siendo captada por el chico semi-desnudo que estaba frente a él, e interpretada como algo positivo.

-Ponte tu ropa, hervíboro.

Sonriente, obedeció. Se cordó los pantalones y lo mismo hizo con la camisa, antes de poner la primera de las canciones otra vez, y viendo la cara complacida de Hibari repitió el streaptease del mismo modo.

Llegó al punto en que estaba en bóxers y casi a distancia 0 del pelinegro, que no dejaba de sonreír de ese modo macábro. Una vez al exhibicionista se le terminaron las ideas, terminó su número estrella besando los labios del prefecto.

Lo que normalmente ocurría era que terminaba siendo rechazado, o al menos su beso, pero en esa ocasión no fue él quién trató de transformar ese beso en los labios en un choque enfurecido de lenguas.

Cuando se separaron, Hibari había ensanchado aún más si cabía esa sonrisa burlona.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso, hervíboro?

-Oh... esto...- Rió nervioso y recogió su ropa. Después de ponérsela se sentó al lado de su chico, demasiado cerca tal vez, y mordió levemente el lóbulo de la oreja al tiempo que le susurraba sensualmente al oído:- Es un secreto.

-Entonces te morderé hasta la muerte.- Y, tal y como Yamamoto pudo predecir, las tonfas salieron misteriosamente de su cuerpo y se levantó para cumplir con su promesa, pero lo único que pudo contemplar era el sofá vacío y la puerta, abierta, por la que había huido su presa.

_-¡Antes muerto!_- Pensó, para sí mismo, el guardián de la lluvia.

.

.

.

OMAKE:

-Tsk.- Hibari bufó molesto y guardó de nuevo sus armas, mientras se disponía a buscar su chaqueta para salir de la escuela. Entonces se percató de un objeto en el escritorio, y al ver que se trataba del teléfono de Yamamoto decidió entrar a curiosear.

La canción estaba como unas mil veces en esa lista de reproducción. Sin duda, ese hervíboro podía ser incluso más idiota si se lo proponía; ahí la prueba de sus pensamientos.

Entonces, y por algún motivo que realmente no lograba explicarse a sí mismo, se dirigió hacia la aplicación de YouTube y pulsó en el buscador.

-"Tutoriales para hacer streaptease".- Leyó. Sonrió macabra como nunca y se guardó el objeto en el bolsillo. Tal vez, se dijo mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas, debería tener algún que otro detalle para el chico alguno de esos días.

**¿Reviews? **


End file.
